


defeat

by humanveil



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: “Not guilty.”





	defeat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/gifts).



“Not guilty,” Alex says, and it feels like the hundredth time that night. The hundredth time since she’d walked into Olivia’s apartment. “How can they find the bastard not guil—”

She cuts herself off, clamps her mouth shut and shakes her head. Olivia watches, trails her hand down the length of Alex’s back: her touch light and gentle and meant to soothe.

“It happens,” she says, and thinks, _it shouldn’t_. Not when they’re dealing with the darkest side of humanity.

Beside her, Alex sighs, long and loud and _tired_ , and falls back. Curls against Olivia’s side.

It’s a small comfort.


End file.
